


Curious

by Insertagoodpunhere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, and this is obviously based off of her song, hayley kiyoko is a god we are not worthy of, so like get ready for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertagoodpunhere/pseuds/Insertagoodpunhere
Summary: Betty is seeing Jughead now but Veronica can’t help but think about how it used to be her who was doing those things with Betty.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Hayley Kiyoko is the wlw queen and I would die for her

> I need a drink, whiskey ain't my thing
> 
> But shit is all good
> 
> I can handle things- like I wish that you would
> 
> You've been out of reach, could you explain?
> 
> I think that you should
> 
> What you been up to?
> 
> Who's been loving you good?

Veronica looks the red solo cup from Reggie and downed the liquid inside before she could even register the gut-wrenching taste of the whiskey hitting the back of her throat. She was trying to not watch Betty and Jughead sitting on the couch talking with some of Jughead’s southside friends. 

She had heard rumors that the two were a couple now, but she hadn’t been sure until today since Betty had never mentioned anything and they were still best friends, weren’t they? Even if they spent most of their sleepovers doing things that most besties wouldn’t. 

Veronica signed, wishing that Betty would just tell her the truth, it would be easier if she knew that whatever they had was over rather than continuing to be strung along. The fact that Betty had become distant should have been a clear indicator but Veronica had chosen to ignore the warning signs that Betty was doing (stuff with) someone else.

 

> I'm just on the floor, I’m like a model
> 
> Been looking through the texts and all the photos
> 
> But don't you worry, I can handle it
> 
> No, don't you worry, I can handle it

Veronica couldn’t take it anymore and before she realized where she was going she had locked herself in the upstairs bathroom of Reggie’s house before laying down on the floor and just scrolling through her phone mindlessly. It took a while for her to realize that she was looking through her texts with Betty and looking at the pictures they’d taken on her phone.

The memories seemed so far away now that she was looking back at them yet it had been mere weeks ago that Betty had been the most important person in her life, and vice versa. But now things were different, and Veronica was fine with that. Totally fine with it. 

 

> If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya (yeah)
> 
> The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to (yeah)
> 
> Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?
> 
> Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?
> 
> I'm just curious, is it serious?
> 
> I'm just curious, is it serious?

Eventually someone started banging on the bathroom door and Veronica had no choice but to make her way back into the party. When she got back downstairs Cheryl beckoned her over to where she was standing with a few other friends and Veronica tried to focus on the conversation, but every once and a while she would feel her gaze slide back over to where Betty and Jughead were. 

She watched as Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty’s waist and pulled her close to him before trailing his hands up and down her sides absentmindedly, causing Veronica to wonder if Jughead touched Betty the way she used to. 

And with that thought Veronica gave up on the possibility of having a good night and just went home. 

> Calling me up, so late at night
> 
> Are we just friends?
> 
> You say you wanted me, but you're sleeping with him
> 
> You think of me, I'm what you see
> 
> When you look at the sky
> 
> I don't believe you
> 
> You ain't been loving me right (yeah)

As Veronica was pulling her pajama shorts on her phone started to buzz so she picked it up to see that Betty was calling. Against her better judgement she answered.

“What’s up?” She asked, trying to keep her voice down so she didn’t wake her parents up. 

“My mom’s not home, do you want to come over?” Betty’s voice says on the other end of the line.

“What about Jughead?” Veronica asks, trying to remind herself that the they’re just friends now.

“I want you. I’ve been thinking about you all night.” Betty says.

“Well then maybe you should have treated me better,” Veronica says before hanging up. If Betty was going to sleep with Jughead, then she didn’t get to have V wrapped around her finger too. 


End file.
